charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Charity Callahan
Charity Callahan is an Elder and is an ex-girlfriend to Harry Greenwood. She also was a good friend of the late Marisol Vera, whom she later murdered out of fear that her daughter Macy would succumb to evil because of the circumstances of her resurrection. She also killed the other Elders once they learned of her evil act. History Charity knew Marisol and Harry when she was a young witch. She would get into trouble and break the rules, something that she can relate to with the Charmed Ones. At some point, she began a romantic relationship with Harry and her sister Fiona joined the Sisters of Arcana, however when her sister apparently killed herself, she ended her relationship with Harry. Sometime after Marisol gave birth to her first daughter, she came to Charity, asking her to perform a spell to remove her pain and grief. Charity did not understand why at the time but would come to learn the truth in the future upon meeting Macy Vaughn, Marisol’s eldest daughter that she had to give up. Throughout the Series |-|Season One= In Exorcise Your Demons, Charity came to the sisters' aid when Harry Greenwood called on the Elders for help to destroy the Harbinger of Hell. Despite Mel Vera's plea to help remove the Harbinger from Angela Wu's body, Charity was insistent on killing both the demon and the host. When everyone, including Harry, went against her orders and showed her a hidden spell in the Book of Shadows, she decided to grant them one chance to save Angela. Though the exorcism was successful, the ritual came with an unexpected price: the death of Detective Trip Bailey, who had followed the sisters to the warehouse. Charity decided to cover up both the detective's death and the Halloween murders by framing the detective. While on her way to secure the imprisoned Harbinger, she encountered Alastor, who compelled her to give him the Harbinger. In Bug a Boo, Charity returned to help the sisters track the Scythe of Tartarus and soon discovered it had been used to release a witch. She then had a talk with Mel, who had been invited to join the Sisters of Arcana, in which Charity warned Mel that the S'Arcana only care about themselves and that they wanted Mel to join them so that they could gain more power. In Keep Calm and Harry On, Charity again tried to help the sisters, this time in finding a way to release Harry from Tartarus. However, as Mel had destroyed a piece of the Scythe, and the other Elders weren’t willing to help on account of Harry being just a Whitelighter, Charity had no options on what to do, and so tried to persuade the sisters to continue on with their missions. Later on, Mel sent a message to Charity and the other Elders to ask for the Harbinger of Hell to hand over to a demon gatekeeping Tartarus in exchange for Harry. Charity was, at first, against the idea due to how difficult it was to capture the Harbinger in the first place, but relented when Mel convinced her to help save Harry by reasoning that she must still hold some feelings for him, and sent the sisters the paint can, still unaware that Alastor had the real one. After unsuccessfully trying to get Harry out of Tartarus, and accidentally getting Maggie thrown in, Mel and Macy summoned Charity to demand answers as to why the paint can was empty. Charity was insistent that she did not give them an empty vessel, stating it was in her sight the whole time when the exorcism was completed. While Mel was skeptical, Charity realized that Alastor had mesmerized her when she recognized his wedding photo as being the same man she saw after the exorcism, leading Macy and Mel to find Parker, Alastor’s son, to get the real Harbinger back. When the Charmed Ones managed to successfully release Harry and Maggie, and send the Harbinger to Tartarus, Charity visited them at the manor. Mel berated Charity for her lack of empathy, stating the Elders no longer had any right to visit them at their house and pretend to care, before calmly offering Charity the opportunity to take Harry his tea. Charity obliged, before she sat with Harry to comfort him. She revealed that she was a wreck, and reviewed the memories the Elders took from Harry to know what memories he would be shown in Tartarus, even though it put her at risk of losing her Elder status, before telling Harry he died saving his son, and that he is still alive. In Witch Perfect, Charity visited Harry in the Vera Manor attic to answer a message he had sent her. Harry revealed that he has been distracted from his work, and explains he has been recalling every detail about his son to one day find him, and expressed concern that he can’t be the Charmed Ones’ Whitelighter anymore. Despite Charity’s insistence that he is fully capable, Harry still doubts his commitment is where it should be. Charity sympathetically tells him, if he is sure it is the best thing to do, that he should tell the sisters himself. In [[Touched by a Demon|''Touched by a Demon]], while Charity doesn’t appear personally, Harry insisted that Macy seek her council regarding Macy’s growing demonic side. In the end, despite Mel’s feelings about the Elders, Macy agrees with Harry and decides to contact Charity. In [[Switches & Stones|Switches & Stones]], Charity helped Macy meet with the other Elders to discuss Macy’s growing demonic side. Elder Priyanka Bari, to Charity’s surprise, turned off her cloaking spell to speak with Macy and help her. Before they could do so, however, Charity was summoned by Harry to the Vera Manor, where she and Macy discovered there was a [Vortex Viribus. The Elder and the Whitelighter both explain to Macy and Maggie what a Vortex Viribus is, before Charity inquired as to where Mel was. While Maggie doesn’t give a specific answer, Charity deduced she was with Jada, before growing concerned that Mel was being seduced by the S’Arcana. Harry assured her that Mel wouldn’t end up like Fiona. Some time later, Charity met with Priyanka and Macy in the attic, where Priyanka used specially made needles to probe Macy’s body and soul to determine the kind of demon in her. Macy, already unsettled due to an earlier vision of a man turning to stone, asked what the Elders will do when they figure out the type of evil in her. Priyanka was hesitant to answer, but Charity promised Macy that nothing bad will happen. Priyanka spoke to Charity a few minutes later, out of Macy’s earshot, and stated that, while still unsure, she believes that they may not want to cure Macy. Charity was once again summoned by Harry later the next day to help Macy and Harry when the two found out that Medusa was at large around the campus. As Mel and Maggie had accidentally switched bodies, Charity believed they had done the right thing in summoning her. However, Macy discovered Medusa was a witch, who had been raped, and then cursed to become a gorgon as her punishment, and claimed the situation was no different to her own. While Harry and Charity tried to insist that they were different, Macy asked Charity if she would vanquish her if the demon in her took over. Charity stated that it wouldn’t happen. A few hours later, Charity, along with Harry, Macy, Mel, Maggie, and Parker examine two statues in a room at Phi Delta Upsilon, before they go to search for Medusa. Charity tells Macy to not worry about vanquishing her, and to only make sure she uses her shield to block Medusa’s power, and call for her, before producing a sword and stating that she will do what needs to be done. However, while Macy and her sisters work out how Medusa was summoned through the pain of a Kappa pledge, the gorgon attacked the area. Macy was able to shield herself and her sisters from Medusa’s petrifying gaze thanks to Harry’s warning, but he and Charity were caught in the gaze, and turned to stone, as was the rest of Phi Delt and Kappa. Macy managed to unpetrify everyone by understanding Medusa’s pain, but still felt upset, so Charity took her home. While there, she brought Macy a cup of tea (which Harry made), and congratulated Macy on her effective way of dealing with Medusa. Charity did note that it was highly unorthodox, however, but Macy explained to Charity that she wondered if their concept of good and evil wasn’t as tight as it should be, and if the demon in her could be used for good. Charity felt that it would go against everything she was taught, but softly stated she was starting to see things differently, thanks to the Charmed Ones. Priyanka sent a message to Charity, asking to meet with Macy, as she had determined the demon in her. Macy met with the other Elder, who explained to Macy that she had a very extraordinary gift that the Elders called the Evil Sight that can allow her to look through the eyes of evil, and see evil acts, even in the past, and that is why she could understand Medusa. Elder Bari excitedly, but calmly, stated they could use this power to find out who killed Marisol and the other Elders, before giving Macy a ‘booster-shot’ to tap in to her power. Using the Evil Sight, Macy finally discovered who had murdered her mother: Charity herself. Utterly devastated at the realization that the Elder she had grown to trust had murdered her mother, Macy watched in horror as Charity killed Priyanka before her. In [[Memento Mori|Memento Mori]], Charity erases Macy's memories of the events that have transpired, protecting her secret and keeping Macy under her constant supervision. Unfortunately, Macy left herself several clues that Charity had wiped her mind and after another failed attempt to make Macy forget all that she had learned, Charity abducted Macy. Taking her to the Vortex Viribus under the Vera Manor, Charity intended to use the Vortex Verabus's power to amplify her own and kill Macy before she could reveal to anyone that Charity had killed Marisol. Harry, Mel, and Maggie arrive in time to save Macy and the Charmed Ones use the Vortex to amplify their own powers and strip Charity of her own powers. Charity is then taken by the Elders, but not before she is visited by her sister Fiona. Before she could be banished to Tartarus, however, Alastor intervenes and escorts her to whereabouts unknown. Personality It is shown that she is a very wise and caring individual. She also is a very strict follower of the rules set down by the Elders. When facing supernatural evil, Charity believes solely in killing the being for the greater good, even if it involves sacrificing innocents or the evil being had reason for being the way they are. Physical Appearance Charity is a beautiful woman with long strawberry blond hair that reaches down to her back. She wears fancy white outfits that both show her status as an Elder and a businesswoman. Powers and Abilities |-|Currently= Charity has been stripped of her magical powers by the Charmed Ones.In ''Memento Mori, the Charmed Ones used the Vortex Viribus to amplify their own powers and strip Charity of her own. |-|Former= ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers *'Muting:' Charity is able to take away someone's voice, preventing them from being heard. *'Portal Teleportation:' Charity can create portals to travel from place to place, including alternate dimensions. *'Disintegration:' Charity can destroy an object by breaking it down into smaller particles and turning them to energy. *'Electrokinesis:' Charity is able to emit volts of red-colored electricity, and they were strong enough to hurl Marisol out of a window and fire bolts of lightning. *'Energy Whip:' Charity was able to manifest a neon purple energy whip, with which she was rather proficient with. *'Memory Erasure:' Charity can wipe the memories of other beings. *'Telekinesis:' Charity used telekinesis to defend herself from Macy's assault. *'Energy Punch:' Charity channeled energy into her fists to fight Mel. *'Conjuration:' Charity conjured up her whip in attempt to stop Marisol. ;Inactive Powers *'Resistance:' The ability to withstand physical and magical attacks. Charity is noted to be able to resist compulsive powers unless the opponent was very powerful, such as Alastor. *'Longevity:' Due to Charity’s Elder status, she has the ability to live longer than humanly possible, though not necessarily forever. She stated she already was one of the Elders when they took Harry's memories upon his becoming a Whitelighter, indicating she is at least over a century old. Relationships Friends *'Marisol Vera:' Charity and Marisol had been friends since they were young witches, and they both became powerful Elders as they grew wiser. When Marisol gave away her first daughter to protect her, she asked Charity to extract all of her pain and anguish so that she may be able to move on with her life and prepare for what was to come for her daughters. It is recently revealed that Charity was the one who killed Marisol. Romantic Life *'Charity and Harry Greenwood': In the past, they broke up after a mysterious tragedy that happened to her sister Fiona. Now Charity and Harry try to keep business relations, but it is obvious that their old feelings are still not forgotten by them. Family *'Fiona Callahan': Fiona is the younger sister of Charity. Elder Callahan blames herself for the mysterious tragedy that happened to her sister in the past. This guilt caused her to break up with Harry. Appearances Trivia *Charity is the second Elder to appear on the series. *In the original series, the first Elder didn't make an appearance until the fifth season. *Charity could likely be a play on Leo's friend, Natalie, from the original series. The only difference is, Natalie wasn't an Elder. It is also possible Charity is also the new series' version of Sandra, who was a recurring Elder in the latter half of the original series. *According to Harry, she possesses a vast amount of magical powers. *Charity’s character is similar to Gideon from the original Charmed series. **Like Gideon, they where both Elders. **They both withheld a vast amount of magical powers. **They both had done evil acts even though they are good. ** They both killed someone to cover their tracks. *** Charity killed Priyanka, and three other Elders. *** Gideon killed Sigmund. Quotes "And I knew your mother in a different way. As a witch with incredible discernment and the ability to do what had to be done, no matter what." —Charity to Mel in Exorcise Your Demons. Gallery 104 charmed photo01c.jpg Charity.jpg Charity the Elder.jpg Charity and Harry.jpg Cmd108 003.jpeg References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches Category:Elders Category:Females Category:Villains